


The heavy weight of stone

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Tags to be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 06:42:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16676527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "She doesn't actually love him," Garent said like a mind reader, "She's only trying to reform him." She wiped the small tears from the renegade's face. Pearl didn't meet her eyes. "She sure loves him more than me," The heartbroken woman cried, "How did I let us grow so far apart?"Amethyst joined her side, "You haven't, Rose is just faking. I know it."The renegade nearly laughed at their denial.Oh, how she wished to tell them the true story.But she couldn't. She had promised long ago."I'll talk to her, when she's alone. Tonight." Pearl promised herself, "I'll fix this gap between us."--Rose and Pearl's relationship is damaged; nearly beyond repair.Pearl tries to fix it, but, Rose's new lover won't make that so easy.





	The heavy weight of stone

On a hot summer night, long ago, his mother sat near her latest human lover. Her loyal renegade watched from afar, pained. Out of all the humans she'd had affairs with, this one seemed to be the worse. He was a rich man, a king, who owned many different servants.

He wasn't kind to his servants, in fact, many of their lives ended with his hands around their necks. The renegade swore he killed his past wives, too. He was the very scum of humanity. He did not deserve her. He deserved to see that face of death himself.

"Rose is romancing a monster," The renegade unhappily turned to her comrades, "How are we not stopping this?" The two other women looked to each other, and simply shook their heads. "She knows what she's doing, Pearl." The three-eyed one laid a hand onto Pearl's shoulder. "Garnet is right, P, Rose has always been successful with her brilliant plans." The younger, and more innocent, of the three agreed.

Pearl cast her head down with a slow sigh, "Not always." She recounted their disastrous rebellion, one that left thousands worse than dead. "You two can't count on her being right all the time, I sure don't anymore."

"The lack of faith you have in her is troubling, I recall once you thought she flawless and perfect, " Garnet mused, "What has she done to change your views?"

Pearl shrugged and nonchalantly walked away from the two.  
  
"If you only knew."  
She whispered to herself as she walked towards her leader.

"Rose," The renegade approached the two lovers with a calm smile, "King Jeffory is human, if you forget. Maybe it's time for him to get some well deserved rest."

The king stared up to the sky, while holding Rose's soft hands tightly .

"The stars aren't even out yet, my dearest," He smiled at Pearl smugly, "I shall not rest yet, I'll remain here with my love."

"Your love?" Pearl couldn't help but mock him, "You've had lots of those, my king. They all seem to end up in the grave." The king's eyes flickered toward Rose, who was frowning at the fight. "Their deaths were not my doing, if that is what you're saying." Rose released her hand from his, and stared towards Pearl with a face of disappointment.

"Pearl, maybe it's best if you were to Amethyst training, she needs it."

If the renegade had a heart, it probably look so broken. Pearl wondered how her and her leader had drifted so apart.

How Rose had drifted into the King's arms.

"I hope you know what you're doing." Pearl frowned, "Because I certainly don't anymore."

Her leader's eyes narrowed and she took the king by the hand and left with him. Not even waving goodbye to her dearest renegade, who once, and still adored her despite her many...many sins.

Pearl fell onto the ground. She felt slightly sick as she saw Rose just kissed the man from afar. He was a murder, wicked. He didn't deserve her. He didn't deserve to live another day.

"She doesn't actually love him," Garent said like a mind reader, "She's only trying to reform him." She wiped the small tears from the renegade's face. Pearl didn't meet her eyes. "She sure loves him more than me," The heartbroken woman cried, "How did I let us grow so far apart?"

Amethyst joined her side, "You haven't, Rose is just faking. I know it."

The renegade nearly laughed at their denial.  
Oh, how she wished to tell them the true story.  
But she couldn't. She had promised long ago.

"I'll talk to her, when she's alone. Tonight." Pearl promised herself, "I'll fix this gap between us."

\--

 


End file.
